The Kur Arsenal
by Fisk4President
Summary: This is my sequel to my story, "Kur." Please read and review.
1. Serena

I do not own The Secret Saturdays.

This is the sequel to my story "Kur." Enjoy.

************************************************************************

Zak looked at the teen with the long brown hair and the tan jacket as they walked down the hall. Ever since he stole it from that guard at the base, he hasn't taken that dumb jacket off.

"So, what is the kur arsenal, anyway?" Nico looked at him as he swiped his keycard through the electronic lock.

"The kur arsenal is your arsenal of weapons. What else could you possibly think is was?" Zak shrugged.

"I don't know. I just want to see it."

"Well, prepare to be amazed." Nico opened the heavy door to reveal a suit of armor, a shield, and a sword. Zak looked at him.

"That's it?"

"Yeah. I know it looks like crap, but is actually pretty cool. The armor is impervious to everything."

"Cool."

"And I mean everything; bullets, bombs, nuclear missiles." Zak raised an eyebrow.

"Nuclear missiles?" Nico shook his head.

"Yeah. I don't even know why there is a shield. The sword is really cool. It can shoot ice, fire, and lightning." Zak walked over to the sword and yanked it off of the wall.

"It's kinda heavy." Nico nodded.

"If you can lift it, you should try it out." Zak lifted the sword with both hands and pointed it at the wall. Suddenly, a burst of lightning shot out of the sword and into the wall. Zak flew back and hit the other wall hard. Nico started to laugh.

"Why the heck are you laughing?" He asked in between breaths. Nico smiled.

"I don't know. I just thought it was funny that the almighty kur can't even use a sword without flying into a wall."

"Hey! I'm new at this whole kur thing!" He pointed the sword at Nico.

"Fine! Fine! I get it! No more jokes! Just don't shoot me!" Zak lowered the sword. Then, Sarah burst through the doors and sat down in a chair in the corner hard. Then she cross her arms. Nico looked at her. "What's with you?" She looked at him with flaming eyes.

"My sister is coming over."

"Why is that such a big deal?" Zak asked. Sarah pointed at Nico.

"Him!" Zak looked at Nico.

"What does she mean?" Nico shrugged.

"I don't know."

"Yes you do! How could you not?" Sarah looked at Zak. "She's always trying to control him. She get's what he likes and makes him do her bidding."

"Hey! You do the same thing! You're the one always making me get pieces of the kur arsenal!" Sarah looked down.

"I guess you're kinda right. But I don't like how she treats you like you're some insignificant animal." She looked up at him. "She's always treating you like you're her pet or something." Nico looked at her.

"You're over exaggerating, Sarah. Serena is not that bad of a girl. I don't see why you guys keep fighting." Sarah stood up and slapped him in the face. Then stormed out of the room. Zak looked at Nico.

"What was that for?" Nico shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know." A couple of minutes later the white winged girl with the white hair and white dress returned with a Crystal Beach Loganberry.

"I want you to apologize to me." Nico raised an eyebrow.

"Apologize for what?" Sarah looked at him.

"Just apologize." Nico shook his head. "Fine. Apologize and I give you this loganberry." Nico immediate bent down on his knees.

"I'm sorry. I'm an idiot. I don't know any better. I need a lesson in manners. Don't throw me out in the cold." He started kissing her sandaled feet.

"Good." She handed him the loganberry, which he chugged down in a matter of seconds.

"Is that how you treat him? I can't believe you." Zak looked over at the door. There was another girl. She looked a little like Sarah, except she had brunette hair with blonde streaks in it. She was also wearing a pink T-shirt and jeans. Her wings were a mixture of black and white feathers. Sarah looked over at the girl with a scowl on her face.

"Oh, shut up. You treat him even worse." The girl looked over at Nico.

"Hey, Nico." Nico started drooling at the site of her.

"Hey, Serena." Sarah rolled her eyes. Then Zak walked over to Serena.

"Hi. I'm Zak. I guess you're Serena."

"Yeah. So, you're kur?" Zak nodded. "Cool." She walked back over to Nico, who was still staring at her. She pulled a small keychain of a palm tree out of her pocket. "I bought this on a trip to Orlando. I'd like you to have it." Nico looked at it.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"No running errands for you."

"No."

"I don't have to apologize for no reason?" Serena giggled.

"No. Who would make you do that?" Nico pointed at Sarah.

"Hey! I do not do that! Now get over here!"

"Okay." Nico took a step towards her, but Serena stopped him.

"No Nico, stay here."

"Okay." Serena walked over to Sarah.

"Why are you pushing poor Nico around?"

"I'm not pushing him around. Now come over here, Nico."

"Okay."

"Stay there Nico."

"Okay."

"Come here Nico."

"Okay."

"Nico, stay there."

"Okay."

"Nico, come here." Nico just stood there. Sarah looked at him. "I said come here."

"Stay there, Nico."

"Aaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrggggggghhhhhhh! That's it! I can't take it anymore!" He threw his jacket to the ground. "I'm sick of you two!" He stormed out of the room. Zak looked at the two girls.

"He hasn't taken that jacket off for six months. Six months!" The two girls looked down as Zak continued his rant. "You should be ashamed of yourselves. You're ordering Nico around like he's some kind of worthless pet!" Sarah looked at Zak.

"It's Serena's fault." Serena started crying. Zak walked over to Sarah.

"Why are you being so mean to Serena? What did she ever do to you?"

************************************************************************

Wow. I actually pulled off a good cliffhanger. Anyways, please review.


	2. Traitor

**I do not own The Secret Saturdays.**

************************************************************************

Sarah looked up at Zak.

"Do you really want to know why I hate my sister?" Zak nodded. "It all started two years ago when Nico started working for me. I sent him on a mission to retrieve a relic. Unfortunately, the relic turned him into a wolf. Serena was going to turn him back into a human, but I made her let me keep him as my pet." Zak looked at her; the fire in his eyes explaining it all.

"Are you nuts! What is wrong with you? You're crazy! Shame on you! How could you do that to Nico?" She looked at him.

"I didn't want him to leave. Eventually I turned him back into a human. He actually ended up staying."

"Liar!" Zak and Sarah turned around to see Nico. "You didn't turn me back into a human; Serena did. Then, as icing on the cake, you brainwashed me! I can't even believe I work for you! I'm out! You can just get a new moron to work for you!" He ripped the military dog tag off of his neck and threw it on the floor next to his jacket. Then he stormed out. Zak turned and looked at Sarah, who had a look of disappointment on her face.

"I should've double brainwashed him," she mumbled to herself.

"Double brainwashed him? Are you nuts? What is wrong with you? You, you Communist scumbag!" Sarah looked up. Then she slapped Zak in the face.

"Don't you ever call me that! I can take those stupid kur powers right out of you!"

"Go ahead! I don't care." Sarah stuck her hand through Zak's chest. Then she pulled out a glowing orange orb of energy from inside of him. He fell to the ground as Sarah smashed the orb.

"There you go. You are no longer kur. Just a boring boy with a stupid haircut." Zak looked up at her.

"That whole nice routine was all a lie. You're evil." Sarah smiled.

"You silly boy. You are such an idiot! Do you think I care about anyone in this room?" Suddenly, an arrow grazed Sarah's arm.

"No, I don't think you do." Sarah looked over at the doorway. Nico was standing there with a bow and arrow.

"How do you even know how to use that? I never taught you." Nico smiled.

"What do you think I've been doing every night for the past one and a half years? Sleeping? Of course not! Serena's been teaching me a lot of things that I could use to my advantage. I only stayed working for you and playing this charade so I could destroy you in the opportune moment. So, would you like to give Zak's powers back?" Sarah smiled.

"Never!" She pulled a sword out of midair. Then she ran towards Nico.

"Nico, catch!" Serena threw him a sword. The two swords clashed. Both tried to best each other. Suddenly, Sarah stabbed Nico in the chest. She looked at him.

"You were a bad apprentice," she whispered in his ear. She pulled out her sword as he fell to the ground. Serena ran over to Nico. She looked at his lifeless body. Then she looked up at Sarah; her face covered in tears. Sarah just smirked. She lifted her sword. "Now you're going to die next to your boyfriend." She swung her sword down; but met a blade. She looked down at her sister; who was holding Nico's sword. Then she floated up. Her eyes were glowing white; along with the rest of her. Her hair became all blonde. Her wings became all white. She lifted up the sword. Then she lunged forward. Sarah stumbled back as blow after blow came from Serena. Then, Serena dropped the sword. She formed an energy ball in between her hands; then shot it at Sarah. Sarah flew back into the wall. Then she shot back and punched Serena in the gut. Serena fell to the floor. Sarah looked at Zak. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. Then she blew a hole in the wall and flew away. Serena crawled over to Nico. She lifted his lifeless body into the air. Suddenly, he started to glow. Stars started to spin around him His eyes opened. He lowered to the ground as the glow dimmed. He looked up at Serena. He smiled.

"You brought me back to life. Why?" She smiled as she wiped away tears.

"I couldn't live without you. I love you. I always have; and I always will." Nico sat up. Then Serena hugged him. He looked at her.

"Serena, I love you too." The two stood up. Nico looked out of the hole in the wall. "We have an 11 year old boy to save."


	3. Two sides

**I do not own The Secret Saturdays.**

************************************************************************

Nico peered out of the hole in the wall. Then he looked at Serena.

"This is so crazy. I didn't think that Sarah would actually do this."

"She's evil. It's what she does. She twists people's minds and then crushes them." Nico started to walk out of the room. Serena stopped him. "Where are you going?" Nico looked at her.

"I'm tired."

"It's noon. How are you tired?" Nico yawned; then continued to walk out.

"I just am."

"But what about Zak? We need to get him." Nico just kept walking. She ran in front of him. "What is wrong with you?" She looked at him. His usually blue eyes were dull; almost grey. She put her hand on his shoulder. "Nico, are you okay? You look crappy."

"I died. Of course I look like crap."

"You weren't dead yet. I can't bring people back to life. You were almost dead. You look really bad though. Your eyes are dull and the roots of your hair are turning grey." He pushed her hand off and continued to walk.

"That happens. I'm tired. So tired." He took another step; then fell over. Serena bent over and looked at him. He was asleep. She sighed.

"Come on, Nico. You need to get up." Nico didn't respond. He just kept sleeping. "Come on, Nico. Please? Why won't you wake up? Wake up!" Nico opened his eyes and looked at Serena.

"What the heck? Shut up! I'm tired! Why can't you just leave me alone?" Serena looked at him; then ran away crying. Nico stood up.

"Serena! Wait! I'm sorry!" Suddenly Nico fell over. The feeling of a thousand knives stabbing through his body. He screamed in pain. Serena ran back.

"Nico! Oh my gosh! What's going on?" Nico looked up at her.

"I, ugh! Don't know. It's, ow! It's like jolts of electricity are shooting through me." Serena knelt beside him. Then she looked at him.

"Uh, Nico; I think you're growing a tail." Nico looked at her.

"What? No. That's not possible. I lost that power six months ago when I almost died in Secret Scientist HQ raid." Serena grabbed his tail and shove it in front of his face.

"Doesn't this look like a tail?"

"Yes." Serena let go of his tail.

"Yeah; I though so. So now what? You're not much help to me as a wolf." Nico looked up at her.

"I'm aware of that. But have you noticed that nothing else is happening? I don't see anything else." Serena walked around him. Then picked up one of his hands. Then she popped open his mouth. Then she slapped him in the face.

"You're right. Nothing else. That's just weird." Nico stood up.

"I have a feeling you had something to do with this."

"You have to be kidding me. Why would I do this to you?"

"I don't know. I just don't like this. It's like a stupid blade in my chest."

"Wait, that's it! Sarah. She stabbed you, remember?"

"Yeah."

"It probably caused this."

"I hate that girl." Serena put her hand on Nico's shoulder.

"She's nuts. She has no heart. You just have to admit it. She the devil in blonde." Nico smiled.

"That you have to admit. But I can't go around with a tail."

"Why not?"

"I just can't." He started to walk away, but Serena stopped him.

"Where are you going?" Nico looked at her.

"I'm not telling you." He continued to walk away. Serena followed him. He walked over to a door. Then he looked back at her. "Serena, don't follow me." Serena walked up next to him.

"Why not?" He turned around.

"Just don't! Isn't that enough? Do you need an explanation? Just don't follow me!" Serena just stood there. Tears started to form in her eyes.

"I thought we were friends." She turned around and ran away. Nico just turned around and walked out of the door.

Meanwhile, Zak looked up at Sarah. His hands and feet were bolted to a table.

"Sarah? Why are you doing this?" Sarah just continued to circle him while holding a knife.

"I'm not gonna do anything to you if you make the right choice."

"Choice about what?" Sarah looked at him.

"It's very simple. I need a new apprentice. I would like you to be my apprentice." Zak looked at her.

"Never! You killed Nico!"

"Oh, shut up! He's not dead. I didn't kill him. I just messed him up a bit."

"What do you mean by messing him up?" Sarah smiled.

"Well, he lost the ability to turn into a wolf during the secret scientist HQ raid. I jabbed him with a sword. Now he has a tail."

"You gave him a tail? That's it? That's the most devious thing you could think of? I would've turned him into a horrible mutated freak. Then I would've shot him! You are the worst villain ever!" Sarah grinned.

"That's why I want you to be my apprentice. We could cause so much havoc with a mind like you." Zak looked over at her smiling.

"Man, I like being bad. This is fun. Now, let's destroy Nico and Serena."


	4. Life

**I'm back! I know this story wasn't as good as COTSH, but COTSH was impossible to make a sequel for. So I decided to clean up this story by deleting the old Chapter 4 and rewriting it. So, I hope you like this story. **

**I DO NOT OWN THE SECRET SATURDAYS.**

Serena sat on the couch crying. She was confused and upset.

"Why would he yell at me like that?" She asked herself. "What did I ever do to him. I'm not a bad person. Sure, I've made mistakes before, but they were accidents. Why did he have to be so mean." She stood up and walked over to a mirror. Her hair was now completely brunette, her highlights had worn of from the fight with Sarah. Her wings were still a mixture of black and white. She looked at her eyes. They were still blue. She was still herself, but she felt different. She felt, lonely. She sat back down on the couch. She started to cry again. "I hate this! What the heck is wrong with me? I should go see what Nico's doing." She stood up and walked towards the room Nico had walked into after the fight. She knocked on the door.

"It's open," Nico yelled from the other side of the door. Serena opened the door. Nico was sitting at a desk cleaning an M-16. He had cut his hair a little shorter. He was wearing aviator sunglasses and a new dog tag. He put down the gun and stood up. "Listen, Serena, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I know I've been a jerk. The thing is, I'm losing my mind. I can't take anything anymore. I freak out if people don't listen to me. I've been bossed around so much, I think I just want to do my own thing without anyone interfering. I love you, but I lost my mind. You have to understand that I'm mad. Heck, I'm downright loony." Serena put her hand on his shoulder.

"Nico, you're not loony. You're just so used to being pushed around by my sister and I that when you finally realized that you were in control of yourself you went crazy. It's mine and my sister's fault. We pushed you too hard." Nico pushed her hand off of his shoulder.

"Woman, listen to me; I am not a normal person. You have to get that through your head. I'm not a brainless zombie that people can control. Your sister is kind of an idiot. I was never brainwashed. I just say that to make her feel as if I'm not that strong. Trust me, I wasn't brainwashed." Serena looked at him.

"Then why did you do it?" Nico opened his desk drawer and pulled out a book. He handed it to Serena.

"That's why." Serena looked at the cover if the book. It was a book on modern technology that was written in 1998.

"I don't get it, Nico. What does this have to do with anything?"

"Open it to page 37." Serena opened the book to that page. There was a sheet of paper in it with a drawing of a girl with artic wolf ears and an artic wolf tail with brunette hair. Serena looked at him. He held up a vial. It was glowing a bright turquoise. "Um, Nico, what is this?" Nico smiled.

"I was doing some research while I was working for her. I happened to run across something about you in her database. It was quite detailed." Serena walked up to him.

"What did it say?" Nico looked down.

"It told me everything about you. Everything." Serena looked at him.

"Wait, when you mean everything, do you mean my birth certificate?" Nico nodded.

"I know that your name's not really Serena." Serena looked down.

"What did it say that it was my name?" Nico looked at her.

"It said your name was Diana. It also said that you didn't always have wings. It said that your father was half artic wolf. It also said that Sarah isn't your sister. It said your parents and Sarah's parents were both killed in a plane crash. It said that you were forced to genetically grow wings by Sarah so you two could be sisters. She also forced you to change your name. All of this was hidden in the database, but I had cracked all of those codes a long time ago. Why didn't you tell me?" Serena started to cry.

"I thought you wouldn't like me anymore if you knew." Nico walked up to her.

"Are you kidding me? I don't care if you have wings or not. Frankly, I would like you better without the wings." Serena looked up at him.

"Really? Because I really want to get rid of them. I want my old name back, too. I want to be Diana, not Serena. I wan to be me!" Nico smiled.

"Do you really want to be you? And I mean the whole you, not the half you." Diana looked down at the vial that Nico was still holding.

"You mean, become an artic wolf hybrid? You can do that? I thought it was sucked out of me by Sarah." Nico lifted up the vial.

"It was. I found this vial in a safe. It's you. It's the artic wolf part of you. All we need to do is put it back in. If, that's what you want." Diana stopped crying. Then she hugged Nico. "Whoa! Watch it. I still have the vial in my hand." Diana stopped hugging him and stepped back sheepishly.

"Sorry. I want to be an artic wolf again. I've felt like part of me has been missing for a long time." Nico nodded. He pulled a lighter out of his pocket.

"You want me to get rid of your wings, right?" Diana nodded. Nico lit the lighter and stuck it under Diana's wings. "This may sting a bit." Suddenly, the wings set ablaze. A few seconds later, they were gone. Diana rubbed her back. There was nothing there except for two holes in her shirt. "Are you ready for part two?" Diana nodded. Nico put the contents of the vial into a syringe. Then he stuck in in her arm. Diana felt something on her head. Her ears had disappeared off of the side of her head and reappeared as artic wolf ears at the top of her head. Then she noticed her tail. She looked at Nico.

"Well, how do I look?" Nico pointed at a full length mirror.

"See for yourself." She looked at herself in the mirror. She hadn't seen a reflection like that since she was little. She felt like herself again. That emptiness she had been feeling disappeared. She spun around and looked at Nico.

"I think I look great, but I asked you." Nico walked over to her. Then he kissed her.

"Does that answer your question?" Diana nodded. "Good. Now let's go beat the snot out of Sarah."


	5. Belly of the Beast

**I do not own The Secret Saturdays.**

Nico slowly descended into the belly of the beast. He knew that Sarah would have taken Zak to her house. His mission was to free Zak and bring him to the pickup site. Then they'd bomb the place. He pulled his M-16 off of his back and motioned for Diana to fly off. He ran through the bushes and ran to the back door. He shot out the electric lock and ran in. He snuck around the house, looking for Zak. He came across a room that had a sign that read Confinement Room. Nico thought back to those days when he had to live in the room. It was horrible. Locked out from the world. He shook off his thoughts and broke the lock of the door. He kicked open the door to reveal Zak tied to a chair and blindfolded.

"Zak! It's me Nico. Don't worry I'm busting you out of here."

"Hurry up! I think she's coming!" Nico untied him and pulled of his blindfold. Suddenly, Sarah walked in. Nico stood up and stood in front of Zak.

"I'm not letting you torture another boy, Sarah." Sarah looked at Zak.

"Get him!" Suddenly, Zak jumped up and hit Nico in the back of the head. He fell to the ground. Everything went black.

Nico woke up and looked around. He was in a cage. His arms and legs were shackled to the bars. Zak and Sarah were looking at him.

"Well, this must feel familiar to you. How many times have you been caged? At least five times by me; and the time in the Secret Scientist's HQ. Nico looked at them. He had a look in his eye that let anyone that knew him figure out what he was about to do.

"Oh, no," Zak groaned.

"You communist scumbags! Putting me in a cage! What is wrong with you! Go hide behind you iron curtain, scumbag! Moscow sucks! They keep Lenin mummified in the Kremlin! Rocky Balboa beat you in Rocky 4!" Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Shut up! I'm telling you, you are the dumbest person on the planet! Shut up! This is why I kept you as a wolf, you couldn't talk. Well, you couldn't until you figured out how to. Just shut up!" Nico growled and put his head down.

"Whatever you're gonna do to me, will you just do it already?" Sarah walked up to his cage.

"Before I do, I think I should tell you. As you know, we don't like you. We also hate Serena."

"Diana," Nico corrected. Sarah let out a snicker.

"She goes by her old name? Does she have artic wolf ears and a tail, too? And did she get rid of her wings?" Nico nodded. "Well then, we don't Diana. But she's not important in this situation. You see, we're just gonna make you do what we say." Nico looked up.

"You can't brainwash me. I have the IQ of the average CEO according to an official government IQ test I took in the middle of the night. I'm to smart." Sarah laughed.

"Silly boy; we're not gonna brainwash you. We're gonna beat you down until you give in. First, we're gonna pump you full of all sorts of chemicals, which will weaken your body, preventing you from fighting back. Then, we're gonna turn you into a wolf. But you won't be the wolf type you're used to. We're gonna turn you into a wolf pup. Finally, we'll pump you full of more chemicals that will brainwash you." Nico turned his head.

"Well, so much for not being brainwashed. I don't think that I can stop chemicals from doing their job. But why do you want me? I'm not a good fighter. I'm not amazing. I'm just Nico. Why do you want me?" Sarah looked at him.

"Well, I needed a pet. You fit the bill pretty nicely. You were great when you were a wolf. So, on with the injections." Zak opened the cage and pulled out a syringe. Nico desperately tried to get out of his shackles. Zak walked up to him and pointed the syringe at him. Suddenly, and arrow shot across the room and knocked the syringe out of Zak's hand. It also knocked open one of Nico's shackles. Sarah and Zak looked out the window, which now had a hole in it. Nico punched Zak, glad that the arrow hit his left hand shackle, since he was left handed. He grabbed Zak's hair and pushed him next to him in the cage. He pulled of the key that was connected to his belt and then threw Zak out of the cage. Nico then unlocked his other hand as Zak ran back in. Nico once again pushed Zak out of the cage, harder this time. He undid his leg shackles and jumped out. He punched Zak in the chest, a trick he learned from Diana. Then he kicked him in the gut. Zak fell over, unable to catch his breath. Sarah pulled a sword out of the air and swung it at Nico. Nico quickly dodged it and kicked the sword out of her hand. He picked it up and pointed it at her. She pulled another sword from the air and started swinging at Nico. He blocked all of her swings. Then he swung diagonally. The tip of the sword caught her leg, and she fell. Blood started coming out of the gash. She looked at Nico with pleading eyes. Diana ran in. She looked at Nico.

"Don't kill her!" Nico looked at Diana, then dropped the sword. Sarah looked up at him. Then she shot him with a stun gun. Nico fell to the ground. The last thing he remembered was seeing Zak shoot Diana with another stun gun.


	6. endgame

**I do not own The Secret Saturdays.**

Nico finally came to. He looked around. He was in a cage again. Although he wasn't shackled to it. He took a step. He didn't fall over, so he wasn't drugged. He walked over to the bars. Suddenly, Sarah walked in. Nico looked over at her.

"So, why no shackles?" Sarah started to giggle.

"Because, I wanna see you freak out when I beat up Diana." Nico's face turned into a scowl. He let out a small growl.

"If you lay a finger on my girlfriend, I swear I'll break your face and I'll kick you so hard, your grandchildren will have broken ribs! Don't touch her!" Sarah laughed evilly. Then she leaned in towards Nico

"Yeah, but you're in a cage. You can't touch me." Suddenly, Nico stuck his hands through the bars and grabbed Sarah's head. Then he smashed it into the bar of the cage. She staggered back a couple steps. Then she started crying as blood dripped down the side of her head.

"Why would you do that, Nico? That hurt." She whimpered a little before turning away.

"Oh, don't give me that load of crap. You're lying, I can tell." Sarah turned around with an evil grin on her face.

"I know. I just felt like faking. Now I'm gonna beat the snot out of your girlfriend." She walked out of the room, leaving Nico to go crazy in his cage. She returned with Diana, who was handcuffed. She led her to the cage, then undid her handcuffs and tied each wrist and ankle to the bars of Nico's cage. Nico could see Diana looking at him. He ran over to her and kissed her. Suddenly, Diana passed out. Sarah started kicking and beating her unconscious body. Zak ran in and pulled Nico to the edge of the cage. Then he tied him to the cage by his neck, leaving just enough room for him to breath. Sarah opened the cage and dragged Diana in. She tied Diana to the other end of the cage by her neck. She stepped out and locked the cage. Then her and Zak left the room. Diana woke up a few minutes later.

"Diana! Are you okay?" Diana looked at Nico. Her ears and tail were wagging crazily. She had insanely dilated pupils.

"Nico! Hi! How are you? You good? That's swell! Hey look, a cage! Wow, this is a nice cage!"

"Diana! Shut up and tell me what's going on!" Diana stared at him.

"I don't know. It's so weird. Hey look, a cage!"

"Diana! How much did they drug you? You're acting like a puppy on crack!" That's when it hit him. Sarah was going to turn her into a wolf pup. Nico looked at his crazed girlfriend. Sarah walked back in.

"So, how do you enjoy your girlfriend now?" Nico looked at her.

"What the heck did you do to her?" Sarah giggled.

"I didn't do anything to her. I was going to drug her, but she started going nuts. I think the stun gun stunned her brain or something. She's perfect. If I were to untie her, she'd try to kill you. Sarah walked over to Diana's rope. Then she cut it. Diana fell down on all fours and growled. She pounced up on Nico. Then she cut the rope around Nico's neck with one of her claws. Nico looked at her.

"What the heck?" Diana smiled, revealing her fangs.

"I like to hunt my prey. She started to attack Nico. Nico kicked her off of him. The he ran to Sarah and pulled the key to the cage off of her neck. He unlocked the cage and threw Sarah in. Then he locked the cage. Zak ran in and tried to stop him. He was quickly thrown into the cage, as well. Nico left the three to fight inside of the cage. He threw the key behind him as he walked away, it landed just out of reach for the trapped maniacs.

"I need to get as far away from these communist scumbags as possible. Maybe pick up a Loganberry."

The End.


End file.
